The Robot Bully
by TheOnewithallthegifts
Summary: Astro meets a new student who seems to be less nice than he thought, however, little did he know that This bully has a dark secret regarding his owner who sent this boy here for a reason, based on the 1963 Anime.
1. Chapter 1

it was a normal school day for Astro, he was all fine and fresh, when suddenly, the bullies came to abuse him again

 **Astro:** Not this crap again...

When suddenly, a new robot student came and pushed them aside

 **Bully 1:** Hey WTH?

 **?:** Outta my way, this is my target!

 **Astro:** what's your deal? and what's your name?

 **?:** Names Mercury, i heard your the Robo-twerp Astro?

 **Astro:** i have no time for this, i gotta go to class!

 **Mercury:** don't run you Scaredy Cat,

 **Bully 1:** hey, can you join my team?

 **Mercury:** i work alone...

 **LATER BEFORE SCHOOL WAS OVER...**

 **Mercury:** hey Astro Baby, it's you, are you enjoying school here? i thought i may take your Mom for a Steak Dinner this Friday, how's that?

 **Astro:** YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!

 **Announcer:** Astro, report to the Principle's office...

 **AT THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE...**

 **Principle:** so Astro, why were you yelling?

 **Astro:** This new Robot Boy is making fun of me!

 **Principle:** yes, what did he look like?

 **Astro:** he has Reddish Brown hair, and blue eyes, and Fair Skin and of course, wearing the same suit as other boys in this school...

 **Principle:** I see, well, tell about it to your Guardian, Dr. Elefun, and he'll talk about it.

 **Astro:** Ok!...

 **LATER AFTER SCHOOL...**

 **Mercury:** i'll tell my master, i got Astro all covered...

 **AT MERCURY'S HOME (Jeez, i am overkill with these transitions)**

 **Mercury:** Hey Master!

 **?:** Yes, did you mess with Astro for a bit?

 **Mercury:** Yes, i did most of that part...

 **?:** Well, (he turns around, revealing to be Skunk) that's nice,...

 **Mercury:** oh by the way, i found this poster from the school...

 **Skunk:** Hmm, the 10th Annual Robotting tournament, seems like a good fit for you, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

it was morning, Astro discovered about Mercury's inclusion in The 10th Annual Inter school Robotting tournament, Astro thought this was an opportunity to take on his new bully and show him what he's REALLY made of.

 **Astro:** i'm gonna show that Jerk who's tough or not! Astro yelled to himself.

 **LATER, AT THE REGISTRATION UP BOOTH...**

 **Astro:** i like to sigh up please!

 **Registration** **Clerk:** i thought you don't like fighting...

 **Astro:** a bully of mine has joined here, and i wanna show that brute what he's got!

 **Clerk:** OK, just sign here...

 **Astro:** thanks!

 **LATER AT SKUNK'S HOUSE...**

 **Mercury:** hey master!, that twerp hero-bot named Astro has joined the tournament i just signed up for!

 **Skunk:** oh, Now this is what i should see, Astro getting clobbered,

 **Mercury:** Don't worry master, i will beat Astro senseless, and soon we will rule this city!

 **Skunk:** yes, Yes, YES! i always wanted to rule Metro City!, i gave you enough strength to take him down! and i made you for that reason!

Will Astro defeat Mercury and foil Skunk's plan once again? find out next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

it was Friday, The day of the Tournament had arrived, both Astro and Mercury spent days of rigorous training just to beat each other up, and now they feel ready, they feel they want to show each other their strength...

 **Astro:** now i'm ready to show that redhead blockhead who's boss!

 **Dr. (Ochi) Elefun:** are you sure you want to fight?

 **Astro:** i'm strong!, i wanna be the best against him! i Am THE ASTRO BOY!

 **Ochi:** ok then, please don't go to far and destroy the opponent...

 **MEANWHILE...**

 **Mercury:** I'm ready Master!, i'm gonna Destroy that twerp until he's a million pieces!

 **Skunk:** that's a good boy, i'm glad to see you eager enough to take him down, i'll be the Forever mayor of Metro City, i will make crime Legal in all places, I, will, be, THE GREATEST LEADER IN METRO CITY HISTORY!

Astro came past his class friends, and they were all cheering for him, he never was this adored by his class in forever, and he felt happy for it, as Astro went to the set-up room at the Robotting stadium to change to his Green and Black Speedo and Red slippers, while Mercury went to his room, he pushed people out of the way like he just doesn't care, just to get to the room, he then arrived to change into his fighting gear, it was a red speedo with a gold belt, and gold slippers, Astro and Mercury were given good clean ups to be squeaky clean for the fight, both robots were given they're own robes, Astro was given a Black robe with green lines, matching his speedo color scheme, Mercury was given a red and gold robe, again, matching his Speedo's color scheme, both Robots were sent to they're doors, they both opened for them to come out, when they came out, both Robots took off they're robes and threw them to their doors...

 **Announcer:** LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, THE 10TH ANNUAL INTER SCHOOL ROBOTTING TOURNAMENT HAS BEGUN!, TODAY, IT'S BULLY VS. BULLIED!, ASTRO AND NEWCOMER MERCURY ARE GOING TO BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER!

 **Tamao:** YAY, WHOOP HIM ASTRO, SHOW THAT BULLY WHO"S THE BEST!

The floating Voice box came down and told them the rules...

 **Voice Box:** Okay, i want a good clean fight, no dirty stuff, no Eye Gouging, no Head ripping, none of that, shake hands and and may the best bot win...

 **Mercury:** you're goin down...

Astro didn't reply, he preceded to go to they're door areas (which are unopenable in the stadium center)

CLANK! goes the bell...

Mercury threw a first blow, but Astro blocked it.

 **Mercury:** WHAT?

Astro then threw a Body blow to Mercury, then uppercut his face.

POW!, BANG!

 **Mercury:** That's it, it's on now...

the two bots started clenching each other, Astro couldn't find a way to get him off, so he bit Mercury's hand.

 **Mercury:** OWW!

Mercury and Astro kept struggling, Mercury gave Astro a blow to the nose, giving Astro an oily nose...

 **Astro:** AHHH!, MY NOSE!

Astro then threw a Punch at Merxury's Jaw, making it bleed oil too.

 **Astro:** i'll never give up! NEVER...

 **Mercury:** oh really?

Both bots decided to throw a Punch at each other,

POW!

The audience was in shock and disbelief...

 **EPILOGUE**

At Skunk's mansion...

 **Skunk:** (hears door opening) ah, so my son, did you win?

 **Mercury:** No, said Mercury in an upsetting tone while holding a Cold washcloth in his eye.

 **Skunk:** WHAT? YOU LOST?

 **Mercury:** yes...

 **Skunk:** HOW COULD YOU?, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN AND TEAR ASTRO APART! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!

 **Mercury:** Me and Astro threw a blow on eachother, and i got a black eye and i fell to the floor while Astro was still standing...

 **Skunk:** NOOOOOO! that's it, i'm sending you to the scrap heap!

 **Mercury:** How about this?, (Kicks Skunk in the leg)

 **Skunk:** OWWWWWWW OWWWWWWW, I HATE YOU! HATE HATE HATE YOU!

 **MEANWHILE...**

 **Ochi:** i'm glad you won my boy, so glad!

 **Astro:** (who has a Black eye of his own) yeah, i really went the distance and came out victorious.

 **Ochi:** i'm proud of you son, you're our hero...

 **THE END**


End file.
